This study will compare the efficacy, safety and metabolic effects of lovastatin and a new more water soluble inhibitor of cholesterol biosynthesis fluvastatin in adult patients with well-characterized familial hypercholesterolemia. Forty patients will be involved in this study, and all patients will receive both lovastatin and fluvastatin at doses of 20-80 mg/day.